


Mail Order Fantasy Girl

by poet3991



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Neon Genesis Evangelion, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poet3991/pseuds/poet3991
Summary: Doing your nightly internet search you come across an odd website, pictures of skimpy models draw your attention deeper and deeper into the menus till you get to the selection page.It Reads Choose your Fiction:





	1. Chapter 1

Asuka Langley Soryu

You click on the fiery redhead and screen showing the order details pops up, It requests either your Credit card or PayPal information the price reads $10,000 CNY. You Google what CNY means finding it is a Chinese currency and the exchange rate means your payment will be relatively low.

You Think for a moment you could be inputting your information into a ponzi scheme for all you know, but the picture on the item in your cart stare back at you filling your mind with the chance to warm your bed with the fantasy you never outgrew. So you think with your cock instead of your head and complete the transaction.

The wait is for you package to arrive is agonizing you refuse to masturbate till your asuka arrives saving your self like a virgin begging for there wedding day, till a knock on your door interrupts your afternoon.

You open your door to redhead and standing eye level to you, her face unmistakable, picture perfect school uniform and willing eyes take your breath away. You didn't know what to expect but her standing at your door ready and willing was something you may remember till your dying day.

"Shall we begin " The girl says your cock almost institutionally twitches.


	2. Asuka Part 2

Lust overcomes you like never before you reach forward with your right hand around your new "guests" waist pulling her into a passionate kiss she responds in with wanting lips and a left hand that quickly found your pants. Your embrace continues for countless minutes her hand never leaving your crotch, you return the favor her vagina with your index and middle finger almost second knuckle deep she was the asuka you dreamed of horny and welcoming.

It takes you long enough to make the coming exchange uncomfortable to notice the the mail man taking taking a longer than average time to place the usual junk mail into your mail box. As you notice the man staring your eyes meet and in a moment of shock you wonder what you should say, your mind then remembers where your body is your cock being caressed by asuka so you quickly pull your lover in the house, take a moment to close and lock the front door.

You turn around facing your lounge room to find asuka naked her body illuminated by the yellow tinted light beaming through the curtains the sight could almost make you cry if your cock wasn't as hard as a rock and your pants where not around your ankles "john it seems we have long night ahead of us" she says grinning like a girl with a mans full attention, You leap forward animalistically removing any clothing below the waist, your top half would have to wait, you grab her right knee lift asuka of her own wait and lowering her to the floor once there here hand gently grab your cock guiding it here womanhood's entrance, holding it there for you make the thrust that would make you both whole, her lustful eyes are enough incentive to thrust with all your strength.

Asuka's face shined with ecstasy, your cock drowned in her juices, the feeling of every pleasure center in both your brains lighting up like a Christmas tree, with every thrust came a moan with every moan her nails dug deeper into your back. You pumped with every bit of strength you had, till Asuka raised her head to your ear and whispered "im ready if you are" as playfully as a girl being drowned in her own juices can be, with that your thrusts slow till the last breathless thrust emptying your self into her awaiting womb.

You both stare at each other sated and content with your introduction to each other. Your mind jumps to the though next few days and how often you will experience that feeling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S Im new to this tips would be appreciated


	3. Olivia Wilde Part 1

you click on a revealing picture of the actress in a welcoming pose your mind is filled with possibilities, you complete the transaction with haste, picking the quick deliver option.

10 Days later you are woken at 10.30 in the morning to a load knock on the door and the sound of a large trucks engine, you still dazed from you slumber move to your front door, a large man dressed in a yellow high viability shirt and well worn jeans was awaiting you.

"Hi are you first_name last_name" the man said in a hurried voice, "yeah that's me" you reply with an almost drunken tone in your voice. "please sign her and then that thing is all your", he says while offering a clipboard and then pointing to a large 180 cm by 100 cm by 40 cm wooden box.

As you sign the provided clipboard the man ask's "where do you want it", you reply with " lounge room thanks", the man rolls the box in on a trolley leaving the item laying flat in your living room, as he removes his trolley you hand him the clipboard, saying "thanks, appreciate it" and closing the door behind him.

You move to the box grabbing a knife on the way, you read the shipping label as soon as you arrive, half the text is in Chinese and the over half reads "description: OW model 3 Version 1.45, Private/confidential, treat with care and do not accept if tamper proof seal not intact".

You check the seal around the products opening, you inspect it has no visible signs of opening, you proceed with taking your knife and carefully cutting the seal around the edges of the box opening it following soon after. There is a top layer of hard memory foam encasing the deliveries internals, you notice that it is in a single piece meaning the item inside was sealed in it.

You carefully cut the memory foam at it's side insuring not harm its contents, with your last slice you continue to separate the two half's to reveal a completely naked petite woman with the face of Olivia Wilde, a tablet computer lay on her stomach and rolled up clothing in between her knees.

You pick up the tablet and quickly find its power button, The screen come to life and Reads: Awaken in the form of a button, You push it.

Olivia Jolts to life, her eyes open, you hear her start breathing. The tablet then shows multiple options reading:

Sleep/Awake/Task/ In Public

Behavior: Submissive, dominant, neutral, sexually willing, conservative, non consensual. ADVANCED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S Im new to this tips would be appreciated


	4. Olivia Wilde Part 2

To The Shower

You notice that the trip has left your new package covered in little bits of foam and decide that her having a shower is a good next course of action.

You select the Awake option on the tablet and the sexually willing option. Olivia climbs out of the delivery box, her perfectly toned body silhouetted by the light escaping the closed curtains.

"What should I refer to the user as" She says in the woman she was modeled afters voice, "chris will be fine" You respond with. She smiles back almost pleased by you, " What would you like me to do chris" she says as walking toward you, "A shower" you reply softly still coming to terms with the situation, "where would you like me to bath you" she replied. "oh no no no I meant you should have a shower your covered in foam, if that is okay" you laugh slightly. she looks down almost puzzled by your reply " I think I could use a hand chris" her lips showing the hint of a smirk.

You guide her to the bathroom, as soon as she enters and recognizes the bathtub she turns back to you dropping to her knees and undoing your pants and underwear with ruthless efficiency till your cock lay out in the open flaccid, she lock's eyes with it then stares up into your eyes, " I guess I will have to do something about that" she says coyly, She quickly stands up and remove's your shirt, " I can do that" you say almost breathlessly overwhelmed by the sight and feeling of the moment.

She turns away from you, steps into the bathtub and turns the hot water on as it beings to drip her she says "now you wont have to, shall we".

The sight of Olivia being sprayed with water naked and willing was enough to activate a lust you never thought could overtake you, You quickly step into the shower and grab Olivia by the neck with your left hand pulling her to you violently, you begin fingering her roughly with your right hand she moans in pleasure, You know then she is your to do with as you will.

You while holding her push her to the corner of the tub and room till her arms begin bracing her, you quickly and with little regard force yourself into her rectum, your left hand never leaving her throat with each thrust she became louder and louder in her moans, your thrust's harder and harder, your body overcome with lust and pleasure, " tell me you like it" you like it you wispier to her, "I like it" she replies, " TELL ME YOU LOVE IT" you yell, " I LOVE IT"she yells.

It wasn't long till you where ready to finish this, you push her flat against the wall and empty you seed into her, a feeling of satisfaction over comes you as you catch your breath, Olivia turns around making eye contact with you.

You grab her by the throat and push her into the wall of the shower, " your mine, your pussy, your ass, your lips, tit's and toes all mine to have whenever I like". Your eyes never leaving her as you speak, your mind then realizing your actions as you see the fear in her eye's," Im sorry, Im new to all this" the harsh tone previously present lacking and a look of concern on your face.

As Olivia collects herself and gains her breath back she grabs behind your head and pulls you into her chest, you both unsure of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S Im new to this tips would be appreciated


End file.
